


[ Brudick ] Moonlight 台文版

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	[ Brudick ] Moonlight 台文版

布魯斯感覺月娘誠媠。彼是伊細漢時的代誌矣，猶原記得坐佇咧柔軟的眠床頂，聽母親佮伊講故事，窗外的月光打入來，照映佇深藍色的法蘭絨地毯上，銀白色的光是遐爾仔柔和，好親像母親雪白的肌膚，遐爾仔柔軟，遐爾仔的媠。伊合意月娘，時常偎佇窗仔邊，舉頭看著皎潔的月光。月娘掛佇咧黑夜，由內底向外口是遐爾仔霧，遐爾仔純潔。

布魯斯撫著迪克的尻脊，對伊的頸椎一路向下到伊的尾椎，伊毋敢相信迪克的皮膚是遐爾仔幼。著算經過遮濟年的歷練，伊身軀頂毋再是一个疕攏無，但是伊的皮膚也是遐爾仔幼，親像當年，伊頭一擺觸摸男孩的肌膚，捧著伊的喙䫌，用大頭拇拊去男孩的眼淚，予伊安慰。彼咧時陣伊驚疑青春的力量，因為男孩的面紅，伊的頷頸仔遐爾仔幼，誠親像母親的彼樣光生幼膩。

迪克微微仔起顫，因為布魯斯輕輕的弄著他的尻脊。布魯斯知影伊身軀有多偌爾仔敏感，他知影布魯斯合意撫摸，而伊享受著被人撫摸，因為布魯斯對待伊，誠如捧佇手內的珍寶，彼般張持彼般保護，生驚抨著磕著的輕巧。

布魯斯佮迪克反了過來，讓伊面對著家己。紺色的目珠如同天頂的群星散發著粼粼的波光，伊想欲愛，而伊清楚知影。彼雙清泱泱的目珠正佇咧姑情著家己，引誘著一切伊會當予伊的歡愉。伊將青年的雙腿打開，迪克一直是一个出色的馬戲團員，伊身軀的柔軟無人能及，也許當年伊應該予迪克去上芭蕾，展現伊肢體的美；但伊傷過自私，毋允准別人看著這皎潔的月。

男子欺著青年的身上，兩根手指伸入對方的口中，而自己的舌仔舐著伊胸坎的殷紅，另一隻手則向下安撫著入口。伊已經太過慣熟，太過了解迪克的敏感處，因此伊輕輕柔柔的，用抹過潤滑的手指佇洞口慢慢仔畫圈，撫著彼邊，時不時往內底揬一屑，通知青年的身軀，彼邊得欲予人使用，請準備好接受。伊愛挑起愛人的慾火。

迪克因為袂忍得而發出微微的鼻音，布魯斯便知曉迪克已經準備好囉。伊閣一擺撫摸著當年男孩的喙䫌，如今伊的迪克五官已遮爾立體，有了成熟的線條，但是伊雙眼也是遐爾仔可人，未曾改變。另一隻手握著自己早已硬得發紫的膦鳥，往極樂的入口揬、揻。佇伊進入的同時，怹兩人攏呻吟囉。布魯斯開始運動家己的腰，由慢而緊，攻擊著迪克的敏感地帶；迪克雙手掠著深藍色的法蘭絨地毯，彼塊地毯可能嘛有百年的歷史囉，但是伊需要憑依，需要一个會當予他小可舒適的物仔。伊緊緊掠著柔軟金滑的地墊，舉頭睜開雙目，看著窗外皎潔的月。

月光就打佇咧怹的身上。布魯斯想起了兒時，伊嘛捌覆佇這塊地毯上誠濟擺，享受著柔滑的表面，暈白的月光照佇頂懸看起來是遐爾聖潔。迪克的腰枝太軟囉，看著迪克的勃起佇逐擺的撞擊而擊打著伊家己的肚臍，予伊姦出來的前液予青年的腰間增添了水光佮淫靡。布魯斯感覺這樣的畫面傷美好囉。

男子感到自己就欲到達，伊掠著青年的雙手，壓佇喙䫌兩邊無愛予黑白振動，身下的工作也無停止，恬靜的暗暝，肉體的撞擊，攏予怹沉醉，就親像彼月娘散發出的光，又親像是阿福的酒釀，予人佇其中陶醉。

伊噴潲囉。

伊的男孩嘛是。

怹佇月光下喘息，看著白濁的潲佇法蘭絨地毯上增添一寡點綴，男子向頭去唚愛人大口喘氣的嘴，佇伊的口腔中欶取花蜜。伊的迪克傷忝，胸坎起伏慢慢仔平和落來，已經睏去。夢中安詳的面帶著笑容，劇烈運動過後發紅的喙䫌又讓伊想起往時，想起了母親的面容，佇伊睏去以前，講著故事，替伊覆棉被的母親，雪白的肌膚透著紅色是遐爾仔媠……


End file.
